Unconditionally Forever
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: I'm no good at these....A spy DRD, Aeryn confronts John, something happens.
1. Unconditionally Forever

Disclaimer: Once again, the only thing I own that has to do with Farscape is that poster of Ben above my bed! So leave me alone already!! :)  
  
Author Notes: Farscape is awesome. And let me know if the rating is appropriate or not. I'm never sure what to make it...although I guess you'll have to wait until the end of the story to decide that. :) Muahahah!!  
  
Archiving: What's that? Oh, well, it would be great, just let me know first!  
  
Unconditionally Forever: Chapter 1  
  
"...The planet's gravity is pulling us towards it. Moya can't break free. Our only chance is to try and star burst through it."  
  
"How soon?" Crichton asked.  
  
"In one arn. We might not make it commander."  
  
"It's our only chance. Let's do it." John told him, going to command and watching the slowly growing planet begin to fill the screen...  
  
{Almost and arn later}  
  
"How much longer Pilot?"  
  
"300 microts Crichton."  
  
"Where's Aeryn?" he interrupted, waiting for Pilot's reply.  
  
"She's in her quarters. Shall I tell her your coming?"  
  
"No. It's a surprise." John answered, already on his way there.  
  
Outside of Aeryn's room, thoughts were rushing through his mind...((What the hezmana am I doing? She'll kill me if he survive, and if we don't, then I'm dead anyway. Well, better late then never.))  
  
John knocked on her door, waking Aeryn who had been sleeping.  
  
"Aeryn? Can I come in?"  
  
"Crichton? Yes, come in." she replied, still sleepy.  
  
"Thank you." John said, striding over to her bed, where she was laying.  
  
"What is it now John?" she asked softly, self conscious of his staring. She could feel his eyes roving her sheet covered body.  
  
"Ah...yeah...um..." he was brought out of his reverie, and replied, "We startburst in...um...Pilot?"  
  
"180 microts Crichton."  
  
"I over slept." Aeryn told him, still not getting out of bed, as all she had on was her underwear. Then she added, "John, turn around for a microt and let me get dressed!" and he obeyed. But only for a microt, as she had specified. Aeryn had just stepped out of bed when John turned around and grabbed her arms, turning her to face him, and looking into her beautiful grey eyes.   
  
"Crichton! What the frell are you doing? Let go of me, now!" There was unconcealed venom in her voice, but John dismissed it.  
  
"Aeryn...I have to tell you something in case we don't make it, and there's not much time left."  
  
Aeryn stood, tense, forgetting for the moment her semi-nakedness, and tried to push Crichton away.   
  
"No Aeryn, let me finish!" He ordered, and took a deep breath, then focused on her dark eyes. "Aeryn Sun. I have loved you ever since I first met you, however strange that meeting was. Love at first sight...I never believed in it until a few cycles ago."  
  
"90 microts commander." Pilot announced over their comms.  
  
"And...I love you Aeryn, I will always love you, unconditionally and forever." John watched the play of emotions on her face, passing several and picking up and running with anger, her favorite it seemed.  
  
"Let go of me John. You must be frelling sick!" she hastily placed a hand on his forehead, withdrawing from the contact, which Crichton leaned towards.  
  
"You aren't hot..."  
  
"But Aeryn, you are soo hot." he replied, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
Aeryn pushed him back, but he still held on to her. Her eyebrows came together in puzzlement. ((Hot? I'll never understand all his frelling erps...))  
  
"Aeryn..."  
  
"15 microts. Prepare yourself! If we don't make it, Good Bye commander Crichton. Aerun Sun."  
  
"John let go, we need to prepare!"  
  
"Fine by me! You heard the man, prepare yourself!"  
  
Aeryn glared up at him. He still hadn't let her go.  
  
John started forward hesitantly, but at Pilot's next warning of, "5 microts." he put caution to the wind as his mouth caught Aeryn's in a deep kiss.  
  
Aeryn didn't know what to do! All her emotions and senses were mixed up together. As they initiated the starburst, both Aeryn and John were thrown onto the bed, but never once did either of them break apart. Aeryn had tried at first to break away, surprised and angry at the advance. But John had held her close, closer even, than at first, if that was possible. He had cut off any way of escape. When startburst ended, Aeryn finally managed to push him off as she felt herself giving in.   
  
"Pilot? I'm assuming it was successful?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes Aeryn. We have made it through."  
  
"Thank the Goddess!" Aeryn exclaimed and sighed in relief, letting herself drop down on the bed.  
  
"Which one." John stated, gazing down at Aeryn, whom he had just noticed, was very scantily dressed. ((I made her breathless, me! A human, made her, a Sabacean, breathless!! God she's beautiful. What would good old dad say if he were here? Go for it!))  
  
She soon became uncomfortable under such direct a look, and at a disadvantage also; he was on top. So she rolled him over, off of her. Jumping off of the bed, she headed for the shower, and her demeanor told him he was Not wanted.  
  
But like a love sick puppy, John followed.  
  
He crossed the line as he entered the shower room. Aeryn had undressed quickly and had a towel wrapped around herself, preparing to step under the cool blast of water.  
  
Sensing something behind her, she whirled around, in attack mode, only to have Crichton seize her lips in his once again. This time it wasn't slow, but frenzied. A last attempt. Aeryn gasped as his hand, destination, face, brushed her breast. He hesitated there for a microt, then continued to her face, where he ran a thumb over her cheek, his kiss never wavering.   
  
"Aeryn..." he whispered against her lips,  
  
This word woke her up, and she abruptly pushed Crichton away. Hard. He fell to the floor, landing with a thud.  
  
"That hurt." he began, when Aeryn said,  
  
"It was supposed to hurt. Leave Joh-Crichton. Now. You should have never come. Now! Before I do something else!" ((And what would I do? I couldn't! He changes me... Kiss him? That would really make him want to leave!))  
  
John got up gingerly, making sure everything was intact. And taking one last look at her, he silently left the room. When the door closed behind him, he leaned back against it, collapsing on the floor and sighing. ((What's gotten into me? I should have known better...Aeryn...she could never love me...)) He sat there, listening to the water run. He brought his hand up and ran a finger over his lips. Aeryn's had occupied that space not too long ago...  
  
Meanwhile, Aeryn had stepped into her shower, bewildered and fuming at John's behavior. ((What's gotten into him?)) Then something he had said came to mind.  
  
"I love you Aeryn. I will always love you, unconditionally, and forever."   
  
((But how can he love me? How could I...him? He's not even Sabacean!!))  
  
Aeryn sighed deeply, changing the course of her thoughts to other matters. But she couldn't help but run her tongue over her lips, remembering his mouth on hers...  
  
That's chapter 1 right there. I'll try and post more this week. Hope you like it! Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Most of the problems weren't mine. It's fine until I upload it.  
  
-Angel 


	2. The Chip

Chapter 2: The chip  
  
2 solar days later, John was in his room, laying on his bed. Moping. After the incident with Aeryn, he hadn't come out. Pilot had called him for breakfast on both days, but when John didn't appear, he had food taken to him. No one but Aeryn and Pilot knew what was wrong. Both went about their business as usual.  
  
When asked about John, Aeryn would snap,  
  
"How the frell should I know what wrong with him?!"  
  
The rest of the crew left the two of them alone to figure things out themselves after several bouts of Aeryn's anger.  
  
On his 3rd day of self-confinement, Crichton joined the others for breakfast. As he took his seat, Aeryn quickly got up, announcing she had work to do.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" D'Argo asked Crichton after Aeryn was out of hearing range. "You've both been acting strangely since we startburst..."  
  
"Nothings wrong. What do you mean strange? Me? Acting strange?" John replied, proceeding to stuff food cubes in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah." D'Argo said, puzzled. What Was going on?  
  
Pilot knew some of it...a DRD had been cleaning in Aeryn's room when it occurred. It had taken the recording it had made, to Pilot that same day. Pilot of course had told no one. And he hadn't watched the chip either. Vying instead to let things blow themselves out...or maybe....  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah Pilot?"  
  
"There seems to be something wrong with a DRD...it has requested you to fix it."  
  
"It requested me?" Crichton asked increducly.  
  
"Yes Crichton."  
  
"On my way." he dropped his tools to the floor, and made his way to Pilot's chamber. When he got there, Pilot and a DRD greeted him.  
  
"It asks that you take him to your quarters." Pilot announced as John approached.  
  
"Why?  
  
It won't specify. Something of great importance it seems.  
  
"Fine." Crichton growled and picked up the DRD, lugging it to his room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" John asked, when they got there. He put the DRD on the table, and grabbed a few tools.  
  
"...is it your wheels? You little eyeballs on a stick?" he asked, as he began prodding and poking at the little robot. All of a sudden, the DRD zoomed backwards, spitting out a recording chip as it did so.  
  
"What the frell?!" John exclaimed, ducking just in time not to get hit. He bent down and picked it up, placing it on the table in front of him. The DRD began pacing back and forth between John and the chip. Then, it picked it up in a claw, and held it out to him.  
  
"You want me to watch it? Fine. I'll do it just for you." he told it sarcastically, angry at the interruption of his normal work day.   
  
After he stuck it in, he crossed his arms and scowled, waiting to see whatever it was this robot apparently wanted him to see.  
  
((Aeryn's room? What is this, a cleaning tape? I don't have time for this dren)) he thought as the image appeared before him. Just as he was about to switch it off, his attention was caught as Aeryn stepped into view. She had just gotten out of the shower, judging by her wet hair, and the towel that was wrapped around her.   
  
((this little things been spying! Do I really want to stoop to it's level and watch too?)) Aeryn's form now fully filled the screen, it wasn't a chance glance on the part of the DRD. Then, John's jaw dropped as Aeryn's towel did. He watched in silent rapture as she dried off and got dressed. Never had he seen anything as beautiful. His love for her only grew stronger, and his anger at her diminished considerably. It was totally gone in fact.  
  
There was a sudden buzz from his communicator, and Aeryn's voice filled the quiet room.   
  
"Crichton! Commerce planet has been spotted. Pilot wants us to go down and get supplies."  
  
John realized his jaw was still slack, and he snapped it shut with an audible clack, as he blinked several times before answering. The recording was still playing, and it seemed to still have much left. As Aeryn spoke again, John popped the chip out before he could see anymore, and he replied,   
  
"I'll be ready in a microt."  
  
Tucking in the chip safely in his pocket, he gave the DRD a friendly pat, and set if down on the floor. Then he made his way to the main hanger to meet Aeryn.  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
Any suggestions?(nice ones of course) Ideas, witty comments? Hehehe. I'll add more this week. Hope you like it. 


	3. Watching

Unconditionally Forever, Chapter 3: Watching  
  
The trip to the commerce planet had been uneventful. They had bought the supplies they needed, and returned to Moya. Aeryn was still only speaking to him if she absolutely had to. His reply's were just as patchy. He could tell she was still mad at him. Furious even. But every time he looked at her, a grin threatened. For every time he saw the recording in his minds eye. Aeryn became very annoyed at the constant smile on his face when he glanced at her. Something was going on.  
  
((He's keeping something from me...))  
  
When they were back on Moya, John headed strait to his room, to play through the rest of the recording chip. Most of it turned out to be an empty room, with Aeryn coming and going occasionally. Then, near the end of the day, and the tape also, Aeryn entered, removed her clothes, and lay down to sleep. He continued watching as there was a knock on the door, and she pulled the sheet up over her. He watched himself enter the room, the desperate kiss, and the trip to the shower room. When he finished, John sighed deeply. How could he have been do stupid to think that Aeryn would accept him? Mad at himself, he threw the chip across the room, only to have the same DRD that had first given it to him, retrieve it and return it to him.   
  
Grinning, John supplied it with a blank chip, hoping no one had noticed it didn't have one. And he gave it the instructions, "Don't get caught."  
  
It hurried off to what John only hoped was Aeryn's room. He could as least be near her in some way....if not physically. 


	4. Aeryn's Turn

Unconditionally Forever, Chapter 4: Aeryn's Turn  
  
After an exhausting day, Aeryn returned to her room, intending to shower and get something to eat. But her tired muscles complained, and she gave in to them, laying down on the bed to sleep. Suddenly, a noise issued from a dark corner.  
  
"Lights!" she commanded, pulse pistol in hand, as she threw her legs off the bed, and crouched, awaiting the lights to fill the darkness.  
  
As the lights reached the corner, Aeryn sighed in relief. It was only a DRD.  
  
She lay her pistol on the table by her bed, and sat down again, all notions of sleep temporarily gone. The DRD approached her slowly, pushing something ahead of it. Aeryn was curious, and she reached out for, what turned out to be a recording chip. Quickly deciding to check it out, she stood up again and inserted in into the console on the large table in the middle of the room. Immediately an image appeared. Someone sleeping...Aeryn couldn't tell who it was because their back was turned. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she realized it was   
  
John's room. His clothes were scattered haphazardly all over, anywhere they had landed when he shed them. His pulse pistol, or as he called it, Winona, lay by his head.   
  
There was movement from the figure, and he slowly turned over and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Unconsciously, a smile had come to Aeryn's face. he looked just like a sleepy child, trying to wake up, but not really wanting to. He abruptly jumped out of bed, revealing to Aeryn he had on only the clothing he called, boxers. John headed for his shower room, and Aeryn temporarily lost sight of him. She kept the recording playing, only partly watching it. ((This DRD is a frelling spy! Who knows what else it's recorded...maybe even me!))  
  
Aeryn looked back to the screen when she heard humming. John entered the room, hair wet, a towel around his waist. As she continued to watch, she became increasingly uncomfortable ((How am I any better then the DRD? I'm watching it too...)) Suddenly, Aeryn gasped. John's back was turned, but he had dropped the towel to the floor, preparing to dress. He turned around slightly as he pulled on his boxers, as he did so providing a full frontal view. Aeryn's eyes widened, a deep blush spreading across her face.  
  
A loud knock brought her back to the present. She fumbled for a moment with the console, finally extracting the chip, which she placed inside her vest. Going to the door, she drew a calming breath. When she opened the door, Crichton was on the other side.   
  
"Why aren't you answering your comm?" he asked angrily, or seemingly so,  
  
"I turned it off." Aeryn replied, feeling herself blush, and forcing her eyes not to wander.  
  
((Aeryn? Blush? Something's up...)) "What if it had been an emergency?" John demanded, trying to sound mad, but failing.  
  
"Then someone could come get me." she answered smoothly. "As you seem to have done. What did you want Crichton?"  
  
"I...came to get the DRD." he responded, spotting one near Aeryn's bed. "I had been working on it and that gosh darned little thing got away." It was a weak excuse, but it seemed to work.  
  
((What's wrong with him? He seems...nervous. Something's wrong...)) "Fine, take it." Aeryn said, standing back allowing the DRD to exit. "Now, I suggest you leave as well."  
  
"Aeryn, we need to talk..." John began, but was cut off with,  
  
"No. We don't. Goodbye Crichton." Aeryn waited until he was clear of the door, then closed it. 


	5. The Workout

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em....wish I did though...*sigh*  
  
Unconditionally Forever, Chapter 5: The Workout  
  
2 days later  
  
John had forgotten about the DRD in the chaos that was a normal day on Moya. Going back to his quarters after a particularly long one, he flopped down on the bed sighing.  
  
Remembering the chip in his pocket, he sat up all of a sudden, and popped it in to play. ((Maybe some company will do me good...)) he thought, as he watched the recording once again, not noticing the DRD lurking in the corner...  
  
Meanwhile, Aeryn had also returned to her room, exhausted from trying to avoid John for the past two days. She lay on the bed on her stomach. Content until an unfamiliar shape began poking into her chest. She rolled over and felt inside the pockets on her vest. When her hand touched the chip, she withdrew it quickly. Then, making up her mind, she reached for it once more, and went to the console to play it. ((He said he loves me...it can't be true. I....do I?)) A small form drew closer, happily recording the scene before it...  
  
___________________  
  
Chiana found Aeryn practicing peace keeper moves on a dummy in the combat room. She sidled into the room and sat on a bench to watch...and talk...  
  
For more then half an arn, Chiana had talked and Aeryn had tried to ignore her, but she could no longer.   
  
"Would you just get to the frelling point?!" she shouted, turning from the dummy to face Chiana.  
  
Taken aback for a moment, Chiana faltered, then with a sly smile spreading across her face, she said,   
  
"I was just wondering how John tastes...seems you should know. D'Argo is getting old, and there really aren't many choices..." she stopped abruptly as Aeryn came over to her, pulling her up from her seat.  
  
"Listen to me you little tralk! Stay away from Crichton or you'll have to deal with me. Understand?" Aeryn said forcefully, almost lifting Chiana off the floor.  
  
Chiana nodded quickly, trying to smile. "Yeah, sure Aeryn, I didn't know you two were like that, but hey, whatever."  
  
Aeryn scowled at her, and released her grip, letting Chiana fall to the floor, laughing.  
  
  
  
Comments are appreciated. 


	6. Things Begin to Happen

Unconditionally Forever, Chapter 6: Things begin to happen  
  
After a short shower following her workout, Aeryn found a new chip on her bed. Puzzled, she played it. What she saw shocked her. ((John...he...watching me?! That frelling robot!)) For this chip showed Crichton watching a recording of Aeryn. Furious, she finished watching it, then grabbing the chip, she stormed over to John's quarters. Without having to knock, the doors opened of their own accord(and with a little bit of Pilot's help as well...for he had set this up himself).  
  
But when she entered the room, intent on pulverizing Crichton, Aeryn paused. Her eyes focused on John in the center of the room. He was watching his own chip. Only, as Aeryn saw, he was watching Aeryn earlier, as she watched Him in his room.   
  
((Oh John...he looks so...sad...lonely...))  
  
Aeryn tried to push this thought out of head, but she was unable to. ((When did "Crichton" become, "John? When did I cross the line from friend to...)) Aeryn shook her head violently, ridding herself of a thought, and the accompanying image. She....John...made a new recording. Together.  
  
"John!" she said, stepping forward.  
  
"Aeryn." he answered, surprised. He quickly jabbed at the console until the recording ceased playing.   
  
"I...was just..." he stammered, trying to explain, as his forehead creased with worry. ((Shit! She's gonna kill me now!))  
  
"I know what you're doing." Aeryn replied coolly. Too coolly. "You were invading my privacy."  
  
"Aeryn...I'm sorry-" he pleaded, his eyes wide ((First she'll use torture...))  
  
"Don't be," and she sighed, collecting her erratic emotions. "I saw a recording also. As you've now seen for yourself..." she motioned towards the chip in John's hand.  
  
"Here. You can take it. I won't watch it ever again."  
  
"Take mine then too." Aeryn told him, each exchanging chips. She sighed deeply, and opened her mouth as if to speak, but decided not to. Aeryn stood for a moment, then turned to leave. Anger gone, now a frown of different reasons on her face.  
  
"You're beautiful Aeryn. You know that don't you." John said softly as if to himself.  
  
Those words stopped her in her tracks. Without turning around, she could tell Crichton was staring at her back. But when she turned around, she found him blinking back tears, instead of displaying the hound dog (another expression he used...she hadn't quite figured it out yet, but it seemed to fit.) expression.   
  
"Crichton, what's wrong?" Aeryn asked, concerned, and taking a step towards him.  
  
"Nothing Aeryn." he replied, throwing her a sorry excuse for his usual charming smile. "Just go."   
  
Aeryn stood silent for a moment more, when John repeated,   
  
"Just go."  
  
Turning her back to him once more, Aeryn began to do just that, leave, but something held her back.   
  
"No John." she said forcefully, whirling around and stalking over to him.  
  
She stopped a foot away from him. An invisible barrier keeping them from moving closer.   
  
"What Aeryn?" John asked, a sad smile marring his handsome features.  
  
"I forgot to give you something." Aeryn replied, not specifying what it was.  
  
"Another chip? How many did you get? To be truthful, I might as well hand over the-" John began, but never finished. "What?"  
  
Aeryn blew the barrier away, stepping closer, inches separated them now. "This." she answered simply, delivering a light, but passionate kiss.  
  
to be continued... 


	7. The End

Unconditionally Forever, Chapter 7: The End.  
  
John was completely stunned. Aeryn...never in his life- Well, maybe a few times, but he had never believed she would act...He had acted on his feelings more then once, but he never thought (hoped, yes) she shared them.   
  
John grew bolder, and he let his hands grasp hers, guiding them to his sides.  
  
Aeryn shivered at that slight contact, but John continued without pause. Drawing his arms up hers, sliding down her sides to rest on her hips.  
  
Aeryn soon grew tired of the slowness of it all, (after all, peacekeepers don't have much patience) and she moved her hands to John's head, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She pulled him closer, and her fingers clenched.  
  
John felt his self control wearing thin, and he pulled back suddenly, turning his back on her, and breathing heavily.  
  
"John?" Aeryn asked, breathlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry. You should probably go now." he told her, not moving.  
  
Aeryn exploded this time. "Frell John! What more do you want me to do? I thought you wanted this!?"  
  
He paused for a microt before answering. "I do, but not out of pity for me Aeryn, not like this."  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn growled with frustration. "I'm not doing it out of pity! I..." she hesitated, and John strained his hearing...trying to catch the words he longed for her to say to him.  
  
"I realize...that I love you Crichton...I don't know... Why I even bother to tell you is beyond me. It obviously doesn't matter to you." Aeryn turned, this time to leave. ((If he's going to be a child about it, I don't have to deal with it.))  
  
John turned around and caught up to her fast pace, grabbing her arm. She could have easily pulled away, but his touch held her captive.  
  
"Aeryn, wait." he begged, wishing he could see her face. "Say it again." he whispered, smiling softly now.  
  
Aeryn turned to him, an eyebrow raised, and the corner of her mouth lifted in the beginnings of a smile. "Say what?" she asked innocently, knowing what she was doing to him.  
  
"Aeryn." he pleaded, gazing deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you. There, I said it. Now can I..." she was cut off by the mind numbing kiss John initiated. It progressed from there. Before she knew it, they had somehow gotten to the bed, and she was in the process of taking of John's shirt.  
  
Seeing her hesitate, John backed off.  
  
"You're right. It's too much. Too fast. Sorry." he apologized quickly, pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"No...I want this. I just need a few microts."  
  
Crichton lowered himself off of Aeryn and lay beside her, stroking her luxurious black hair.  
  
"Why are you obsessed with my hair?" Aeryn asked, turning to face him, her face flush and her eyes bright.  
  
"No idea. It just fascinates me..." he told her, loving what he did to her.  
  
"Well, if that's all it takes to satisfy you, I'll cut it and give you some-"  
  
"No! Don't cut it!" John said suddenly. Then, realizing her was joking, he calmed down and chuckled.  
  
"And that wouldn't be enough to satisfy me." he added, smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh no?" Aeryn asked, her own smile matching his.  
  
John shook his head, and Aeryn took the opportunity to attack his mouth, biting his lip and probing with her tongue. She pulled back to observe his reaction.  
  
"Nope. Not satisfied." he told her, trying to look innocent.  
  
"I can take care of that." Aeryn replied, rolling on top of him once again...  
  
That's it everyone. Hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to review...if you didn't...do it nicely.  
  
-Angel 


End file.
